steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Sapphire (Legend of Onix)
Sapphire is the legendary lord of the gems and is second in command to Onix as ruler. Appearance Sapphire stands at 5.11FT tall with light blue skin and dark blue hair that is always slicked back. His eyes are an icy shade of blue with dark blue pupils and is believed that they glow in the dark when its cold. Unlike the other brothers, he doesn't wear armor, rather he wears a dashing black tuxedo with a dark blue bow tie. Although he is quite distinctive among the brothers what makes him stand out is his white half mask that he wears covering a deformed side of his face. His gem is located at the base of the neck with three cuts and in the shape of an icicle in a light blue. Personality Traits Serious: Like most of the brothers Lord Sapphire is quite serious and doesn't take part in fun or jokes, He takes his job as a cosmic ruler quite seriously and always puts his responsibilities first before emotions. He even believes the romance and love are nothing but things that will rip your heart out and leave you into nothing but the shell of a gem, mainly because of what happened to King Onix. Dramatic: While Pearl might be a drama queen, Lord Sapphire is a complete drama king. He always over reacts to something that doesn't go his way, his teams way, or even for ridicules circumstances. He Is also shown to be quite a neat freak who prefers everything to be organized and in proper order, and if even one thing is out of place, he could be a total drama king about it. Cold Hearted: At first Lord Sapphire wasn't always cold hearted, he was actually a gentle ruler, but that was until he got his weapon the scythe of blizzard, it channeled the power of ice through his body even changing his heart and mind. Ever since then he has been extremely harsh and cold to others around him showing no mercy to anyone. He will always be like this unless someone can warm his heart. Wise: While Lord Sapphire is quite dramatic and cold, he is actually considered to be the wisest of the brothers. This may have something to do with his future vision but everything he decides always has a positive outcome (Except his decision to make the diamonds.) But his wisdom is quite vast and always tries to do what's right, even if it means doing the wrong thing. Powers and Abilities *Cyrokinesis (ice manipulation) *Acoustokinesis (sound manipulation) *Symphokinesis (Music Manipulation) *Future Vision *Creationary Powers *Ice Wings *Aerokinesis (wind manipulation) *Mind Control (with music) Weapon While his Scythe of Blizzards was originally a curse that corrupted his gem, it has proven to be Sapphire's greatest weapon in battle. The Scythe of Blizzards has a staff like structure with dark blue and light blue diamond symbols on it. The blade of the scythe itself is made out of ice that according to legend will never melt. The scythe can control the element of ice and is so powerful it can create a devastating blizzard so large it can cover the earth entirely. While appearing to be extremely uncontrollable it is by far the most reliable weapon a gem can have which makes Sapphire's corruption not look so bad. Relationships Pearl: When Sapphire first came to earth with his plan for destruction, Pearl wanted to try to solve this in a peaceful manner much like Steven did with Emerald. But the others didn't want a peaceful approach, not even Steven. So Pearl went to confront Sapphire alone, Sapphire at first was extremely cold and harsh but Pearl saw his internal pain and even faced his deformity and accepted him for who he truly was. Ever since then they were great friends with each other but Sapphire ended up having feels for Pearl, knowing that she was still hooked on Rose Quartz. But ether way it turns out Sapphire will always have feelings for her even if she won't have the same feelings. Theme Sapphire's theme is the enchanting yet intimidating melody of the phantom overture from the Broadway hit Phantom of the Opera. While it is known as the phantom overture on Broadway in the fanon the song is called, The Lord of Winter. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5NWz0YJlt9E Trivia *Sapphire in the original Legend of Onix series didn't have future vision. *Sapphire is based on the phantom from The Phantom of the Opera. *Sapphire has future vision like other Sapphires. **But unlike other Sapphires, his future vision is always accurate. *In the original Legend of Onix series, Pearl was the only gem who saw passed Sapphire's deformity. *Sapphire in this fanon actually has a gem equivalent to autism. **This is a reference to the theory that Pearl is autistic in gem ways. **This was also a reference to the writer of the fanon as he also has autism. Category:A to Z Category:VultureKing's Content Category:Males Category:Legend of Onix Characters Category:Legendary Gems Category:Protagonists